Aquella vez que una idea descabellada tuvo un final feliz
by Cassiopeia Lyra
Summary: Scorpius es un Malfoy que fue sorteado en Gryffindor, que se hizo amigo de Rose Weasley y su primo Albus Potter, y que mandó a freír espárragos las expectativas que el mundo mágico inglés había puesto sobre él.
1. Los límites del silencio

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 _ **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

 **Los límites del silencio**

Scorpius está cansado de dar lo mejor de sí, prácticamente _matarse_ vivo en todas y cada una de las prácticas de quidditch para que todas acaben de la misma forma.

Nathan Wood riéndose de él delante del equipo y todo espectador que tuviese la suerte de estar sentado en las gradas, viendo como un alumno de último año ridiculiza a uno de segundo sin hacer nada. Está _harto_ de esforzarse en cada momento del día en ser valiente en cualquier situación, caballeroso con todo el que se encuentre; para que todo acabe siempre igual.

De una forma u otra, todos le dan a entender que no está en la casa en la que debería. Unos con pena, otros con regodeo, pero el final siempre es el mismo. Y él está agotado de irse a dormir sintiéndose humillado todas las noches.

Porque, Merlín. Todo aquello debería tener un límite. Sus humillaciones durante los entrenamientos deberían tener un límite. Las risas que se burlan de él cuando falla una pregunta de un profesor deberían tener un límite. Todas aquellas miradas acusadoras que se posaban sobre él cuando caminaba por los pasillos deberían tener un límite.

El silencio que se instala en su Sala Común cuando el aparece debería tener un límite.

Oh. Eso es lo que más odia. Ver como todos los que están allí se callan cuando el entra y lo miran fijamente, como tratando de decirle que aquel no es su sitio, cuando deberían asumir de una buena vez que es un Gryffindor por algo.


	2. Descabellada idea

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 _ **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

 **Descabellada idea**

Una tarde de invierno, Scorpius Malfoy estudiaba en la biblioteca. Rodeado de tomos de prácticamente todas las asignaturas, trataba de adelantar toda la materia que le fuera posible. _Lo que tiene no tener amigos,_ pensó con ironía.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, le puso el punto final a su redacción de Historia de la Magia. Agotado, le puso su nombre al pergamino y lo metió en uno de sus libros de texto. Se frotó los ojos, conteniendo un bostezo y levantó la vista.

Allí, en la mesa frente a la suya, una pelirroja escribía rápidamente sobre un pergamino, con la nariz y los dedos manchados de tinta.

La conocía de vista.

Era Rose Weasley, una Hufflepuff de su año. No parecía muy sociable, puesto que siempre que la veía estaba con su primo, el de los ojos verdes que estaba en Slytherin, nunca con sus compañeros de casa o de curso.

Mientras la observaba distraído, se fijó en uno de los tomos sobre Transformaciones que rodeaba a la chica, y una descabellada idea cruzó por su mente. Una _muy_ descabellada idea. _Parece que tienes un sexto sentido masoquista, Malfoy_ pensó. Pero una voz dentro de su cabeza bufó que no tenía nada que perder por intentar hacer algún amigo de nuevo.

Así que lo hizo. Recogió todas sus cosas y las metió en la mochila, exceptuando una pluma, un pergamino y su tintero. Se echó la mochila al hombro, y cogiendo el resto se acercó a ella con paso vacilante. Cuando estuvo frente a ella susurró:

Hola.

Ella levantó el rostro, sorprendida. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida.

Hola parecía intrigada, porque se lo quedó mirando mientras le daba vueltas entre los dedos a su pluma en vez de ignorarlo.

Me preguntaba si podía sentarme aquí, tienes un libro de Transformaciones que necesito para mi redacción y así tú no te quedas sin él... Merlín, hasta él podía escuchar la súplica desesperada de su voz. La miró como una presa miraría a su cazador, asustado ante la falta de respuesta de la chica y planteándose qué clase de humillación recibiría está vez. Vio una lucha interna en sus ojos, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse cabizbajo, ella esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le respondió.

Claro.

 _Claro._

Por Merlín que creía haber encontrado a la primera persona del castillo que ni lo despreciaba ni lo ignoraba. Se apresuró a sentarse antes de que la chica se arrepintiera, e intentando no mirarla, cogió el libro y lo abrió, con la pluma en la mano y listo para escribir.

No la miró durante la hora siguiente, por lo menos, aunque sintió que ella si lo miraba a él.

Cuando se encontraba inmerso en los tipos de formas que había de transformar un animal en un objeto inanimado, Rose Weasley carraspeó.

¿Scorpius Malfoy, cierto?

Cierto.

La miró perplejo. Pero ella solo asintió ligeramente, como confirmando algo, y extendió su mano.

Rose Weasley. Un placer.

Y Scorpius, flipando en colores, para qué negarlo, le estrechó la mano.

Igualmente.

Y así comenzó una amistad que no estuvo exenta de polémica, que lo cambió por completo y que le demostró que una persona entre cientos por lo menos podía tener buen corazón.


	3. La reliquia

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 _ **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

 **La reliquia**

Según el diccionario, una reliquia era un objeto o una prenda con un valor sentimental, generalmente por haber pertenecido a una persona querida.

Para Scorpius, una reliquia es aquello que una persona aprecia con toda su alma.

Para él, su reliquia eran sus amigos.

Tanto Rose como Albus se habían convertido en lo que más apreciaba. Ahora, en su séptimo año, mientras estudiaba con ellos para esos endemoniados ÉXTASIS, se había dado cuenta.

La risa de Rose y su manía de sumirse en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente un punto frente a ella sin ni siquiera pestañear, el sarcasmo de Albus y sus chistes malos se habían convertido en parte de su día a día, de su vida, y…

Merlín, estaba sonando como el lector estándar de aquella odiosa revista, _Corazón de bruja_ , en San Valentín. _Agggg…_

Antes de que pudiera suicidarse mentalmente, un pergamino se estrelló en su cara.

¡Albus! bufó.

¡Shhhhh! ¡Estamos en la biblioteca Scorpius! ¡Baja el tono! lo regañó Rose, sin molestarse ni siquiera en levantar la vista del grueso libro de Pociones que hojeaba.

Perdóname Rose, mi amor. Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, hermosa… con una cara de perro apaleado, juntó las manos y la miró burlonamente, ignorando deliberadamente a Albus, que fingía vomitar.

Ni cien piropos te librarán de mi furia, Malfoy replicó la pelirroja, tratando de poner una voz aterradora, pero fallando estrepitosamente al no poder contener una risita.

Guapa, bella, linda, bonita, preciosa, hermosa... No me sé más. Me rindo bromeó, esbozando una mueca de desconsuelo. Fingió que se tiraba de los pelos, desesperado y dramatizó Merlín, ni siquiera soy capaz de elogiar a mi pelirroja favorita… ¿En qué me he convertido? ¡¿En qué?!

Los tres se echaron a reír, tratando de contenerse, al fin al cabo estaban en una biblioteca. No es como si eso les importase, pero Madame Pince (¿cuántos años tenía esa mujer, por Circe? ¿no debería haberse retirado hacía ya siglos?) buscaba cualquier excusa para expulsarlos de allí desde el año anterior sin molestarse en disimularlo.

Y cuando Scorpius se vio reír junto a sus amigos, y se sintió completo.

Había cambiado, mucho. Los tres lo habían hecho, pero se mantuvieron juntos y unidos a pesar de todo y todos, y Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con lo que fuera que dirigía el mundo, fuera Dios, la suerte o el destino.

Porque era feliz.


End file.
